thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Isabel
Princess Isabel is a major character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. She is Elena's younger sister and the second princess of the Kingdom of Avalor. Bio Personality Isabel is a precocious girl who is very creative and loves to draw and invent. She is also shown to love her older sister and spending time with her. Like another precocious Princess, Isabel values keeping promises no matter what to the point where she dislikes people breaking promises they made her. Also like Sofia, she loves doing her research and places a lot of faith in books she's read. Unlike her older sister, Isabel did not like Dia de los Muertos because it reminds her that her parents are dead until Elena explained why she loves it. Also unlike Elena, Isabel is not into sports. She is 11 years old as shown in "Three Jaquins and a Princess" which means she is 6 years younger than Elena. Appearances Elena and the Secret of Avalor When the evil power-hungry sorceress Shuriki invaded the Kingdom of Avalor and murdered her parents, Isabel and her grandparents were placed inside an Enchanted Painting for their protection by Alacazar while her sister, Elena, ended up trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor when she confronted Shuriki alone. Forty-one years later, Isabel and her grandparents were released from the portrait by Alacazar's grandson, Mateo, and helped Elena defeat Shuriki and liberate their kingdom. Elena of Avalor In the series that serves as the special's sequel, Isabel is a major character alongside with the rest of her family. In "Model Sister" it is shown that Isabel's relationship with her older sister is becoming strained due to the fact that Elena's new role as the Ruler of Avalor has given her an extremely busy schedule. She is especially angry with her sister when she discovers that Elena has been ditching her to attend King Toshi's visit when she needed her help with her invention. Elena makes it up to her by getting her invention ready in time for the Inventor's Fair. In "A Day to Remember", Isabel does not want to celebrate Dia de los Muertos since it reminds her that she no longer has her parents to turn to. Elena manages to get her to come by reminding her of all the happy times they had with their parents and why they celebrated the Day of the Dead. Feeling better, Isabel goes to the alter and puts a drawing of her parents on the alter alongside the food tribute. In "The Scepter of Light", Isabel is looking forward to the Eclipse Festival and finds Armando's story about Orizaba highly amusing. During the eclipse, however, Orizaba is revealed to be real. When Elena and Mateo set out to defeat her and send her back, a concerned Isabel goes after her with Gabe. When they catch up to Elena, they accidentally ruin Elena's attempt to get rid of Orizaba by blocking out the magic light Elena is bathing the moth fairy in with the Royal Coach. It casts a shadow in the path of the light which restores some of Orizaba's powers. The moth fairy tries to attack Isabel, but Elena saves her by making their father's scepter glow so bright that the light defeats Orizaba. Elena then collapses to Isabel's concern. Isabel, Gabe, and Mateo take Elena back to the castle and put her to bed where she stays for the next two days. When Elena wakes up, she reveals to a relieved Isabel that she gained magical abilities while she was imprisoned inside the amulet their mother gave her on her fifteenth birthday and that their father's scepter is also magical. In "Navidad", Isabel is looking forward to spending Nochebuena with her friend Cristina after her father invites them to their village for the evening. However, Elena receives multiple invitations from other people who want her to attend their Navidad celebrations. Isabel supports Elena's attempts to compromise and all the while Isabel makes a Navidad Pinata. However, Doña Paloma ruins her sister's attempt by making everyone competitive to the point where everything gets ruined, including Isabel's pinata. The disaster makes Fernando decide to take Cristina home, to Isabel's sorrow. Elena fixes everything with a parranda, to Isabel's joy. In "Olaball", Isabel meets up with King Joaquin again and becomes fast friends with his daughter Princess Caterina. She takes Cat on a tour through town. In town, they are wowed by the Voladores and Isabel tells Cat how she has always wondered how the tower works. The next day, Cat takes Isabel to the tower. Despite her misgivings about it, Isabel rides with Cat to the top where they get stuck. Gabe gets them down. Trivia * Princess Isabel meet Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Simba, Kion, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z) and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Discovers Elena and the Secret of Avalor. * Princess Isabel is also Derek Price's girlfriend since he had a crush on her despite that she's a princess and Derek's a commoner and their ages. * Princess Isabel might become a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders one day. * Princess Isabel is also best friends with The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Marco Polo, Shi La Won, Luigi Bellini, Norman Price, Spud the Scarecrow, Sarah and James, Mandy Flood and Hannah Sparkes. Gallery Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Orphans Category:Princesses Category:Disney heroines Category:Inventors Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Girlfriends Category:Humans Category:Preteens Category:Grandchildren Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot